Collapsible gazebos may be used for many purposes such as providing shade or rain protection to allow for more enjoyable dining, resting or playing while in the outdoors. Additionally, because the gazebos are collapsible, the gazebos may be assembled and disassembled for use in different places, such as back yards or parks.
Conventional collapsible gazebos, however, can be difficult to assemble, detracting from the enjoyment of their use. For example, placing the canopy (tarp) over the top of an assembled gazebo frame can be difficult because the portion of the gazebo frame that supports the canopy (canopy support frame) is automatically deployed at the same time as the other parts of the gazebo frame are deployed. Thus, the canopy support frame is too high for many people to reach and the canopy cannot be properly placed on its frame.
Therefore, a gazebo frame allowing for easier deployment is needed.